


*Discontinued*  Stranded (Bucky x Reader Love Story)

by NightshadeAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fluffyness, Hate, Hate to Love, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at smut, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, POV Bucky Barnes, Possesive Bucky, Possessive Behavior, Possible Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Smutty goodness, bonding time with bucky, bucky gets seduced, forceful bucky, smut maybe included if i have the guts to write it, smut smut smut, steve has a crush on the reader, stranded reader, winter soldier love, worried captain america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeAngel/pseuds/NightshadeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry guys, I'm going to discontinue this. I kept some people waiting. From now on I'm just doing one shots. </p><p>I didn't wanna delete this since its sorta a waste I guess. Maybe this might hey revived but who knows when XD</p><p>You were ready. Ready to become a member of SHIELD. They decide to send you on a mission to infiltrate a HYDRA airbase, assisted by your trainer, Captain America, your only close ally and friend.</p><p>Before he can finally get the chance to say how he feels about you, chaos happens.The mission goes wrong and the ship you infiltrate unexpectedly departs and then crashes into the middle of no where, things get even worse when there's no connection to contact anyone to save you. Unbeknownst to you, among the crates of cargo, lies a cryogenically asleep 'Winter Soldier' who isn't going to be happy when he wakes up, especially when he finds himself left alone...with you. </p><p>However, when there are a slight turn of events, you find yourself torn between the realisation that you have feelings for the Captain, or falling for the dark personality of the Winter Soldier- the enemy</p><p>Note: Steve doesn't know that Bucky is the Winter Soldier. Pre-ish Captain America The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the type to write a story since I'm not very consistent with updating very well (trust me for example I post three chapters in a week and after a month I post one, I know, X( I'm annoying ). I'll just see how this goes. If I take too long to update I'll probably delete it afterwards since I wouldn't want to make readers wait at an awkward cliffhanger X) I do hope you enjoy it. I admit I'm not the best at writing, but I'll try for all the Bucky fans out there (goals ^_^')

"Steve, I really don't think I can do this." while you were nervously biting your lip as you felt the submarine ascending. You sat there, in one of the small rooms of the submarine, worried. Above the sound of the engine, you concentrated on keeping your mind at focus. Your friend Steve, wrapped an arm around your shoulder to comfort you, although you slightly jolted at his touch. This was it. All those hours you spent training, learning how to hack, especially at survival skills, led to this.

Your first ever mission. This was the only barrier that stood in your way that guaranteed you to have a place in SHIELD.

"Hey, (Name) it's okay, we're both doing this remember? There's no way that we're gonna screw this up." He said, giving an assuring smile as he looked deeply into your (e/c) eyes. You sighed. He really didn't understand. As if he was the one going to screw up the mission. He looked all buckled up and ready to go in his signature navy blue combat suit. He had his helmet on and his shield slotted onto his back.

"Steve you're Captain America," you said frustratingly, "you've done this a thousand times and it's four in the morning and I've only had three hours of sleep because I've been so worried about this since yesterday! Fury could of picked at least a better time for a rookie! You said cooling off at the end of your sentence. You put your face in your hands. It was then when Fury suddenly came into the room to address you unexpectedly.

"(Name) no matter what time it is or what is happening a SHIELD agent always has to be prepared to go on a mission. Especially when it's a surprise attack." He spoke casually, sounding like a wise monk.

You made a nervous laugh,"Ah, you heard that...well that seems to make everything easier."

"Anyways," he stated, carrying on," I was here to say that we've reached our destination. You know the mission log. Our agents have recently scouted out HYDRA aircraft coming in and out of this area. We've seen on the satellites that the area consists of a small island with a cave. We believe that it may be a small, hidden HYDRA base, importing and exporting cargo of some kind. We need you to confirm it for us and take down the aircraft if there are any. If not, look for some evidence of some sort. I trust that this mission will go to plan. All I can say now is good luck to you both." He said, nodding and he walked away, dismissing you to do both your jobs.

You heard the mission log time and time again before. It was going to be fine. Heading up to the top deck of the submarine and unwinding the wheel of the door that led to the surface, you made your way out with the help of Steve holding out his hand to pull you up.

"Need a lift ma'am?"

You couldn't help but give a small smile at how he was being a gentleman even in the most serious of situations. As you both closed the door and jumped into the cold black waters, you couldn't help but pay attention to the pitch black sky. It almost seemed quite intimidating with the addition of being surrounded by water. Who knew, surely there could be sharks, jellyfish, lurking around just waiting to distrupt your mission.

But amongst the dark, you could see some lights in the distance. "There," you pointed while Steve, nodded in agrement.

Swimming towards the shore, you finally reached the beach and headed towards the lights of the cave. The weight of the water soaking in your combat suit however, dragged you down, and all you felt like doing was falling down and sleeping on the sand. Resisting the temptation, you wringed out the sea water from your (h/c) hair and rubbed your eyes to gain focus. As you ran with the Captain towards the cave, he immiediatly held out his hand to stop you. Curious, you looked up at him, your expression asking him as to why he stopped.

"Listen (Name), I'm glad that I met you during the first day you had training at SHIELD, you know that incident where you tripped and well...erm, you know, er yeah..." he started to stutter slightly. You raised an eyebrow questionably at where he was going with this. "Anyways," he said coughing to change the subject,"I really want to tell you that, I l-like you-'re company and the past 2 months training were kinda fun...so we should, how do you say it? Hang out maybe?" He said looking at the ground not making any eye contact like he used to before.

Your eyes widened. A few seconds of silence passed as you seemed to be quite surprised by his willingness to 'hang out' with you. Not knowing what to reply back and brraking the awkward tension, you decided to change the subject.

'So you tell me this now?" You ask with plain face.

"A bad time isn't it?" He breathed.

'Kinda." You answered, grabbing his hand and running into the entrance of the cave.

"Oh..." he said hiding a sad frown. Feeling bad about not giving him a reply back, you decided to give him a chance.

"Hey, maybe after the mission after we get some sleep or something, we can hang out and have a bite to eat?"

His face lit up, and he looked at you, "Really? You'll actually consider it?"

"I mean why not? You know, a reward for completing my first mission with me."

"Alright. Let's do this." Steve said, with a smile.

Heading deeper into the tunnels of the cave, you and Steve realised that the base wasn't that big at all, which seemed to be surprising since Steve told you that most HYDRA bases were as big as ten stadiums. Luckily this inside, you felt some relief about not being able to get lost. From the entrance there was only one path, which led to a underground airbase which could fit in three pieces of aircraft, that you and him had finally reached. The hall was swarming full of HYDRA agents, armed with guns and tasers.Here and there, you were surrounded by the flickering neon lights of the cavern ceiling, concrete walls and floors, boxes, crates and three small aircraft. Hearing the muffled sound of guards approaching in your direction, you joined Steve who you spotted, was hiding behind one of the crates.

"(Name), I'll take the two planes on the left, while you take the airship on the right. Then, once we're done, meet back here, and then we'll contact some back up." You nodded to the plan. It was simple, unless you were spotted.

Steve headed to the left, and you watched him stealthily take down a few guards in silence with small blows from his shield, as he ducked down a few times within the maze of crates and boxes to avoid being seen. Breathing in and out, you realised it was your turn to do the same.

Doing the same tactic as him, you dashed from crate to crate, box to box to avoid being seen. Upon reaching the airship, you realised how big it looked up close, compared to how far you were away from it before. You bit your lip anxiously. It was huge hunk of black and deep grey metal with what seemed to be a similar model of properllers that lifted the SHIELD helicarrier, however it's size was scaled down and the windows at the front were tinted black. Nevertheless, the ship must've carried about thirty guards or more. Could you really take down that amount of enemies quick enough to get back to Steve? Plus without getting noticed? Calming your nerves, you decided to stealthily walk over the steps of the airship. It was only but a few seconds until you were caught by an approaching guard who had a large bottle of fuel in his hands to fill the airship's tank. He put it down questionably looking at you, with his piercing brown eyes, at your full black body suit, which looked like the same uniform that he was wearing.

"You're not-". but he didn't finish.

Whack. Without even thinking, you had panciked and butterfly kicked him right across the temple, rendering him unconscious as he fell of the concrete floor with a soft thud. You smiled at the small victory, while you hid the guard behind a nearby box. Getting inside the ship, you hid behind door after door, and fought your way through every time you encountered a guard. 'This was easy' you said to yourself, feeling victorious, knocking down one after another. When you thought you were done, you cautiously toured the around the ship searching for important documents, files or items to bring back incase SHIELD needed to know any future plans HYDRA were planning. That would be a bonus.

It was until then after a few minutes of glancing at different rooms, you wandered randomly into a room that seemed different to the rest. It was also oddly a lot cooler in temperature too. As you surveyed the place, you could see that there was the plain old crates everywhere, but what caught your attention the most, was a metal vault with a fogged up glass pane, like the size of a coffin, connected to a bunch of tubes and wires from the walls and floor. You could also see a screen near it showing the number of heart beats. It took you a second to realize. Was it what you thought it was?Curious, you approached the metal vault. Getting closer, you could feel the coldness of it the moment your hands were just inches away from touching it. "No it can't be...a cryogenic freezer?" you said to yourself. Sure you saw one of those things before, but never one that contained an alive human body. You mostly saw them at morgues, in the hospital area of SHIELD. You suddenly placed your hand on the fogged up glass pane and wiped it slowly, wondering who was frozen and why.


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Mission gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mission might not turn out as easy as you thought it would be after a slip up. :000000000

You suddenly placed your hand on the fogged up glass pane and wiped it slowly, wondering who was frozen and why.

***

The Captain ducked behind a large metal box, looking over at the airship, waiting for you to return. He had already taken down the two planes, and he was about to talk to you on the earpiece, but he stopped when he overheard two guards talking, who were dangerously ten feet away from earshot. One of them wore a different uniform compared to the rest of the HYDRA agents.

"We're running late. Break is over! He's gonna kill us if it's delivered late! You're being the pilot today, you're bringing 'The Asset' to these coordinates." One of them said, handing the pilot a piece of paper.

"The Asset? He?" Steve muttered to himself debating on whether it was a weapon or some sort. And who was "he"? Was HYDRA working for someone? He tried to deduce what was happening.

"Yes commander," the pilot said, as he headed to one of the aircrafts. Snapping out of his thoughts, the Captain hoped that the pilot was heading for the two planes he had already taken down. But his hopes were shot down when the pilot ran passed the planes and headed straight towards the airship that (Name) was on. Shit. This was bad. But before he could think of a way to reach her quickly and warn her without alerting the nearby guards, his thoughts were interrupted by a yell.

"HYDRA'S being ambushed!" the commander yelled. Steve looked up to see what was going on and saw that he had found three of the HYDRA henchmen he had taken down recently, unconscious and hidden behind some cargo. Since their cover was already blown, without thinking, he jumped out from his hiding place, and ran after the pilot going to airship. He couldn't let himself mess up your mission, or worse, getting hurt. It would be his fault that the airship you boarded to take down, was on it's way to fly. Jumping over the obstacles in his way and using his shield to deflect the rain of bullets aiming at him, he was about to catch up with the pilot who was already boarding on the airship, only metres away. Until he was suddenly surrounded by the swrarm of HYDRA agents, and he heard a faint humming sound behind him.

ZAP.

The electrical shock through his body caused him to convulse, which he groaned angrily at the sharp pain. This gave enough time for the guards to take him down and restrain him. 

"Have the airship ascended immediately! The Asset needs to be delivered now!" the commander shouted.

As the guards continued to electrocute him with their Tasers, he tried to yell out your name to alert you what was going on. However, the sound of the engines starting drowned his voice, and sadly he couldn't warn you in time.

"Captain America, not exactly a surprise? We would kill you of course, makes our jobs easier. But it would be better if we kept you alive and showed you to our boss. He'll be pleased to meet you." the commander sneered at him.

***

You stared at the man in the cryogenic freezer, with questioning looks. He had shoulder length brown hair and a few scratches and a bruise on his face. He must've been important to HYDRA somehow because he was alive and frozen. You peered into the glass panel a little further, which was then where your eyes could make out a silver...hand? Blinking your eyes to see if they were just deceiving you, you had realised that they weren't. A metal hand? Your thought was interrupted by the sound of whirring and an engine starting. The ship was starting! The airship rocked violently all of a sudden causing you to fall on your back. Immediately getting up, you ran to the front deck, trying to reach the exit on time. On the way the guards you knocked down a while ago had gained consciousness, and were in other words chasing you corridor after corridor.

Upon finally reaching the front of the airship, you looked out the black tinted windows to see a restrained Steve getting tackled by HYDRA henchmen, while getting electrocuted by electric rods. Heading to the exit to try and help him, you were bombarded by guards who were blocking the exit and surrounding you. With the pilot noticing you, he ordered them to go after you.

"Get, her and make sure she stays put! Take her weapons away and lock her up!"

Your tried to muster all the strength to fight them off, but in the end you were just wasting your time. They hand cuffed you, as you tried to push them away. The ship rumbled and started moving. Looking out of the windows for what you realised was the final time, all you could now see was Steve mouthing your name, trying to get away to save you. But you knew that it was all too late. 

You were going to be separated from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll get the next chapter in! Next chapter is when things kinda get serious. I sort of fooled around in the past chapter, so I'll probably stop that now XD


	3. Seperated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to you after you and Steve are seperated? Are there things that you don't know about which will soon be important later on?

The guard that was sent to put you away, handled you roughly as he escorted you through the halls of the airship. There was no escapung from this guard. The pilot specifically had to pick a muscly, buff person to lead you away from the cockpit. He had dirty blond hair and he seemed to be five years or more older. You could of kicked him especially in the lower area, but what would that do? He would alert more of his collegues to confront you.

Plus, there was no where to run anyway; you were thousands of feet above ground, and there wasn't a flashing arrow that guided you to the location of where parachutes were.  The only way was to reach the cockpit and land the ship. But did you even know how to fly a proper airship?

You  lowered your head down, your (h/c) hair covering your face to hide the tears that were starting to escape your eyes.  The guard didn't need to see it. To you, you were exposing how weak you were. Then again,  a trainee in the history of SHIELD had never been captured before, so there was at least a small reason to be afraid and cry.

Entangled in your thoughts, you started thinking about how everything had happened so fast. One moment you were on the submarine, waiting to just complete this one simple mission and get a place in SHIELD and now you were trapped in a HYDRA airship, and taken as a prisoner. Surely SHIELD would send a rescue party to save you? Steve would of contacted them right? No man or woman left behind? Or would they dare to  create a cover story by saying you were dead instead of missing?  Besides, your parents and relatives were already dead, no one would really miss you.

Then again, you wouldn't want to see the director's face. Would Nick be furious if he met you again? Knowing that he spent all the money,  time and effort just yo save you?

Your thoughts were interupted as you were shoved into a room with barely any lighting. Looking up, you regretted it. It looked like a dungeon or a torure room. It looked different from the rest of the ship because from you perspective, it looked poorly built, making it an even worse condition to stay in. The room was filled with rusty, black iron bars, that vibrated everytime you or the guard took a step.

The walls had paint flaking off and the floor was undeniably a slab of dull rough concrete.  Leading you to the last cell at the back, he took out a ring of keys from one of his pockets, and used it to open the cell door. He pushed you in, not caring if you were hurt, and turned his back and slammed the cell door shut while locking it.

The impact of the push made a concussion in your head, as your it met the floor side on, causing you to have slight blurry vision. Rubbing your head and sitting up,  
you could see he was still standing infront of the bars of the cell.

"HYDRA don't exactly employ women." He started, "Our boss says it's a distraction from creating our new world. Hence why you stick out like a sore thumb. If you were a man, wearing a suit like that, you would of probably gotten away."

"You're giving me a some sort of sexist lecture now? About HYDRA? What's your point?" You spat back, but with a hint of curiosity.

He laughed at your comment, which made you want to strike him across the face for not taking you seriously.

"What I mean is, we haven't seen women because of our commitment in a long time, and because I'm here, we could have...a little tumble around." He said, trying to imply something.

You realised what he meant, as the his words tore through you like a piece of paper.

"You disgust me. Your sick and perverted." You breathed, glaring at him.

He smiled and shrugged his soldiers,"Oh the things I would do to you...but orders are orders, I'll come back and maybe we could arrange something." He smirked as he turned on his heel and walked away,  his footsteps echoing through the room.

Feeling trapped, you slumped down and hid your face in your knees, crying quietly. Things just seemed to get worse and worse. Right now, you wished that you were at a restaurant with Steve, having a good time and laughing at eachothers company. You missed him so much. A small part of you made you feel like you wanted him to just...hold you right here.

But why?

It was probably because he was your only friend that you got along with, while you trained at SHIELD. Everyone seemed to look down at you. You weren't exactly the best, and you had to admit, you did struggle a lot and failed tests, but he saw right through you and helped you out. But that didn't seem to be it. You constantly raked your brain, trying to find a legitimate reason as to why you missed him.

***  
The Captain sat there in silence near the seats by the cockpit of the SHEILD hovercraft. He hadn't said a word to anyone since the degrading call for help he needed.

Captain America needing help.

As if that was bad enough. It had been hours since his rescue from the HYDRA airbase.  Tired, beaten, but most of all worried for the sake of (Name), he wished that he could just turn back time and redo the mission so that none of this would of happened. His head started to replay the moments that had happened a while ago. Each time, he regretted for not being able to warn her properly.  He didn't care that he had a black eye, bruises and cuts all over his face, and a sling over his left arm. All he cared about was that (Name) was taken away from him. Noticing his quietness out of curiosity, Fury approached him, followed along with the red headed, black widow, Natasha.

"What happened out there? This was the first ever time we've had to rescue you." Fury asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

Steve stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. "She was gone." Which was all he could muster the courage to say. The director and widow raised their eyebrows as they glanced at eachother, not understanding  his answer.

"Who was? And why?" Natasha asked, trying to get him to say more. Saving Steve from explaining, Fury whispered into Natasha's ear. The red head nodded in agreement, knowing who he was talking about.

"Where is she?" The widow persisted, sensing to get some type of clues from the Cap's replies.

He sighed, and buried his face in his hands. "Everything was going fine." He started,  his voice raspy and low, "we split up, trying to take down the aircraft. I was going to call backup after I finished, but HYDRA found out that they were getting ambushed...because they found their own guards knocked out, caused by me not hiding them well. Before I could warn her, the aircraft that (Name) was on, took off in a rush...said they needed to deliver something called 'The Asset'. I tried to stop it from taking off, but I was surrounded. Then she was gone. Because I didn't save her in time. It's my fault." He finally took his hands away from his face and crossed his arms, with a guilty expression shown on his face.

"It's not your fault Steve. Just some misfortunate incident that's all." Natasha said, comforting him.

"It is, Nat, this wouldn't of happened and by now, I should be with (Name) having a congratulations meal." The widow smiled and quirked her left eyebrow. She knew it. Testing to see if her theory was green lit, she commented back.

"You didn't invite me..." she stated. The Captain looked away, distressed and replied seconds later. Fury looked at both of them, trying to figure what was happening.

"I just need some time to myself please." He finally got out.

Nodding to Fury to signal that they walk away, the red head turned on her heel. After they were out of the Captain's earshot distance, she spoke to the director with a smile on her face.

"What seems to be funny Romanov?" Fury questioned.

"The 'Asset' on the aircraft seemed to be important for HYDRA to be exporting, especially if they didn't want it to be hijacked or ambushed. If it's that important, then we have to find it, for the sake of SHIELD. But that's not important of course. " She stated,  a playful smirk on her lips.

"Then what is?"

"Nick...the Captain's in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing with splitting chapters in half I dunno why. Was this a little too boring? I felt like I made it drone on. Well, at least you know the captain has a thing for ya ; ))) but dont get attached, it's bucky we're after remember XD
> 
> ooo, next chapter, I want you guys to decide on this little fluff scene I created, like a tester before I create the really smut with Bucky. Is it good for a person who cringes at smut? XD


	4. Accepting Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guard who's after you...what will he do to you now? And what will happen when a clumsy mistake you did before has caused chaos?

"Nick...the Captain's in love."

***

Hours had passed while you sat there in the prison cell. The HYDRA guard carried on visiting you every thirty or twenty minutes, checking on you. He gave you sexual remarks, and at some visits, he even dared to go in your cell. Right now, things took a turn from worse to horrific. You were standing up, with him behind you, and you could feel a small bulge between his legs as he was pressed and brushing against you. One tear started to fall down your cheeks as his matted dirty blond hair was buried into your jawline, while he left sloberry kisses down your sensitive neck. Clenching your jaw, you decided to headbutt him, but that only added fuel to the fire. He tightened his grip on his left arm around your waist, and pulled you closer to him,  while his right hand moved towards the zipper of your body suit and opened it to expose some of your cleavage. He groaned impatiently.

"Fiesty whore aren't you?" He said, angrily biting on your fragile neck. Wincing in pain, you replied back, "You're the whore here, I'm not surprised that you're wanting to get constantly laid by me."

He slapped you, and pulled your hair tight, causing your  head to look upwards from the force of his grasp. His mouth came close to your ear and whispered,"Know your place whore." Every word sounding like venom. When he finished his sentence, he slithered his hands inside the unzipped part of your body suit, and found his way to your breasts. Groping one of them consistantly through the fabric of your bra, your body shook at his violent touch. His left hand that was around your waist, wandered to your lower area, and cupped it roughly, rubbing and squeezing it. You were ashamed to feel so exposed and naked, despite being clothed. You hated this. Why did this have to happen to you? Wanting the feeling to stop, you retaliated and kicked him right in lower region making a grunt escape his lips.

"Motherfucking bitch." He said, steadying his stance. You widened your eyes at how tough he was, even to withstand a hit right there. His arm then acted like snakes and grabbed your neck and lifted you off the floor. His grip was constricting your throat to stop the air from getting into your lungs. Choking, he spoke to you with a deathly manner.

"I was nice to you, but now, you've earned it." He said, throwing you onto the floor, and pinning you down with his body weight. Taking a knife out of its sheath, he put it to your neck. Horrified, you screamed, trying to get him off you as you thrashed about under him.

Somehow, your prayer had been answered. You could hear a voice in his ear piece, telling him something. Annoyed, he got up from you, while you stayed still shivering in shock. He turned his back to you and got the keys from his back pocket to open the cell door again, like he did time and time again. He also out the knife back in the sheath. But this time, you had started forming a plan in your head. If you couldn't escape the ship, wouldn't it be better to escape at least from being raped by him? This was the only chance where you were near enough to take the two things and run off and hide.

"When I get back," he breathed, "we'll be continuing from where we were." He grinned with sick pleasure. And he walked off.

"Yeah, we'll continue..." you whispered after he left. Immediatly not wasting time,  you bit hard on your thumb, creating a cut which drew a small amount of blood. You used it to redden your lips, and add some colour to your cheeks. You fiddled with your hair, although it was quite hard to style with the handcuffs' chains in the way. Getting up, you tried doing some exercise to get your body sweaty. It wasn't a good plan, it seemed dangerous to turn up your sex appeal even though you were about to get raped, but was there really any other way to get out? At least he wasn't an old, sick perverted man, but then again, did it really make a difference? Rape was rape.

Minutes passed by and the guard finally arrived. This was it. You were ready. It could either fail, and actually get you raped, or it could work and you would be free from his clutches.

"Now, where were we? I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting." The man said, rubbing his hands.

You took in a deep breath, and hoped your acting skills would be good enough to convince him you wanted him.

"I want you, so badly," you said, trying to pull a seductive tone on. He looked at you with a questionable stare, before opening the cell door with the keys and locking it again.

"Don't even dare trying to pretend." He said, catching you offguard. Of course, you couldn't let yourself snap out of your acting character.  He needed evidence.

"You think I'm pretending?" You started, walking over to him, your hips swaying. "Do you think I would be pretending if I did this?" You carried on, as you unzipped the zipper from your breasts to your navel, exposing more of your body to him. You tried to open up the space that was unzipped, but the chain of the handcuffs didn't allow you to open them any further. Looking at your handcuffs and then staring at him, you hinted that you needed to be free.

"I figured, that if I'm going to die anyway after I get off this ship, then...I'd rather not like to die a virgin." Your voice sounded, every word like dripping, sweet honey.

Not standing the temptation anymore, he grabbed the keys from his back pocket and uncuffed you, then put them back in.

As soon as he did, you resisted the urge to attack him, still trying not to break out of your act. Removing the top part of your bodysuit, you let it hang around your waist. You were now facing him, half naked, only your bra covering your top part of your body.

"Damn well right you are.' He said, shocked at your sudden change in behaviour.

You touched him, as you walked around him. To him you looked like a strutting cat, waiting to pounce on it's prey. And that was what you were going to do. You didn't want to do this, but it was the only way. Going behind him, your hand reached down into his trousers, to his manhood, that was already bulging out. You tried your best to pleasure him, distract him from you taking the keys from your pocket. He started moaning in content, as you rubbed his size with your thumbs, while your other hand ran down his back, and to his bottom, where the keys were. He kept grunting and grunting, while you carried on, an ugly sign, but it told you he was keeping his mind away.

"Urgh, for a virgin,  you really know how to please a man." He said, closing his eyes. Your brows furrowed. Was that a compliment? Your fingers slipped into the pocket and caught the ring of keys.  
It made a jingling sound, but your defiant voice blocked it out.

"I'm just getting started. " whispering in his ear.  You removed your hands from his manhood and quickly grabbed the knife on his side.

"What the-" but before he could say anything else, you had brutally sliced his throat open, making a small spritzing fountain of dark blood. He fell to his knees, choking on his own blood briefly, before collapsing on the floor dead. His blood was on your hands. You felt guilty for a moment.

You had murdered someone.

You weren't the type to kill. But it was either that, or he would of taken you. Without wasting anytime, you hurridley put on the rest of your body suit. Taking the knife and sheath from the dead body, you put it on yourself. It was useful to use. No noise, just silent kills if that was what took you to reach the cockpit.  All of a sudden, you felt the ship drop, while you stumbled backwards and lost your balance. Loud alarms filled your ears. And someone had spoken through the speaker.

"All HYDRA guards evacuate the airship immediatly."

Fiddling with the keys you tried to remember which key he used to unlock the door. They all looked similar, which wasn't helpful either. In frustration, you tried every single one.

"Come on, come on," you said to yourself. You has wasted a full ten minutes before using the corrrect key and the door opened with a metallic click. Finally having the freedom, and not wanting to waste anymore time you took off and ran. "What's happening?" you said to yourself, a part of you panicking.  Upon reaching one of the halls, you overheard HYDRA guards talking, as they ran. Quickly, you  followed behind nearby walls as they ran and eavsdropped.

"The ship has problems ." one of them said. So it wasn't you. You breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Now? When we're already in the air?" he replied.

"I know. I'm not surpised. It was a SHIELD prototype from years ago. "

SHIELD? How was that even possible? It was the most secure place in the world.

"Not, only that, but the pilot's noticed we don't have enough fuel to run the ship. Some idiot didn't fill the tank properly before we rushed to take off. The engine isn't working either, it was supposed to be checked by the guy who filled in the fuel. That SHIELD agent must've sabotaged it somehow."

"We're lucky that she'll rot in her own cell. She deserved it."

"The rest have already jumped out, theres only us left." 

You mentally cursed yourself. A flash back played in your head of one of the guards with the bottle of fuel in his hands and it hit you. You had taken down the bad guy who was actually saving your life.

When you just thought you freed yourself, you were already on your death bed before you even boarded the ship. You tried following them, without getting noticed. After running up stairs and taking more sharp turns, they led you to a room with large glass windows and shelves full of equipment. Both the guards rushed to the shelf that showed parachutes. As you were about to do the same, one of them noticed you as he looked up.

"It's her!" He yelled, stopping you in your tracks.

You took a step back, showing them you were backing off.

"Please, just let me-" but you didn't finish.

Thr other pulled out a gun and shot you right in the leg, near the knee cap. A numb feeling was replaced by a sharp pain, while you cried in agony as you fell to the floor, trying to endure it. Using the same gun, he shot the glass of the windows and both of them jumped off. You watched them, envying the fact that they had robbed you off your freedom. Not being able to walk, you crawled, and used your hands to move your body. However, you gave up trying. There was no use. They were in the shelf, while you were on the floor. Even if you did get it, you wouldn't even have time to put it on.

You closed your eyes and breathed in as your eyes escaped a final tear and you smiled, accepting your fate. The image of Steve in your mind was the only thing that comforted you in your final moments. 

"I'm sorry Steve, I let you down." You sighed, as you lay there bleeding and waiting...waiting for it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...was the small smut scene with the guard...okay? *blinks eyes frantically wanting to know the answer* I didn't want to make him too important. But I wanted to see how I was at writing this type of stuff. Trust me I couldn't help but giggle a lot when I wrote this. Sorry if it's bad. *builds a bomb shelter* dont hurt meee XD .I'm just trying to show that the reader is becoming a braver and stronger person. And I admit there are a hell load of plot mistakes, as in the reader could of escape via vents or whatever, but the purpose is for you to crash and find more about HYDRA. Was that a spoiler? Naah dont think so. I promise bucky will be in the next chapter!!! I know I've kept you away from him for so long!


	5. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youve finally crashed, but what happens when you meet someone unexpectedly?

The airship's acceleration was enough to break the sound barrier, creating a large bang in the skies, as it fell and slid across dunes of sand, before finally stopping with a loud thud. Remnants of the aircraft were scattered everywhere, half buried in the sand, while the actual ship was a battered wreck and was .half way from breaking into two. The ice in the cryogenic freezer slowly melted as a few hours passed by. The cooling mechanism that it was attached to from the  walls through wires and tubes, were severely damaged. After the airship had crash landed, the frozen man inside, started to defrost. It didn't help either that the midday sun shone brightly, its emitting heat conducted by the metal surfaces of the wreck, causing it to heat its surroundings. As a few hours passed by, the blanket of ice and frost that covered him, melted away. The man inside felt his heart suddenly pulse as it slowly pumped blood around his body. And then he awoke, his sapphire eyes showing as his eyelids fluttered open, exposing his them to the harsh lighting of the environment. As he tried to flex his muscles in the small confined space, he then afterwards rubbed his hand against the circular, but cracked, glass pane of the door, expecting to see scientists.

But his view was a change for once. From what he could see, the room where he was in, was wrecked and silent. However he couldn't see much, since the coffin like structure of the freezer, didn't permit him to have a panoramic view, and the cracks of the glass pane distorted his vision. Cautious, but curious to see his surroundings, he used his mechanical arm to bust the door open with one strong punch. As the hinges of the door broke and fell with a loud clatter, he stumbled out dripping wet in cold water, droplets falling from his hazel coloured hair and unclothed body. He hesitated, waiting for the call of guards or alarms going off. He had done a similar thing like this before, but in a lab full of scientists. To his surprise no noise could be heard. His eyebrows furrowed a questionable look. Medical attention was mandatory for him, especially since he just got out from the cryogenics. All the preserving agents and chemicals sure did keep him young, but being injected with it frequently acted like poison to his body, making him feel weak. Pushing the thought of it away, he looked around further. He noticed that crates and boxes were spread across the room upturned, and their content spilling out onto the floor. The walls of the room was partly torn and dented, letting in some sunlight that gleamed on his left arm. But what caught his attention the most was...the sand? 

What happened? Where was he? Surely he had woken too early during his travel to his destination? Wanting to investigate, but seeing as he looked 'vulnerable'  he first decided to ravage what he could find in the upturned crates. Luckily, he found his uniform, amongst the sprawled out items and his handy black knife. As he rummaged some more, he found a black gun, with a round of ten bullets. Finally clothing himself and only being lightly armed, he made his way to exit the room and look through the areas from what was left of the airship, trying to understand what happened.

After searching through numerous rooms and unexpectedly seeing a deceased HYDRA guard's bloody body in one of them, the brown haired man had caught his eye on a figure lying down. Taking a closer look, he could see it was, to his own shock...a woman. Interested but curious he went over to inspect her. She had (h/c) hair that was fanned out; her face was bruised and cut, that contrasted her flawless (s/c) skin. But most of all, he noticed the wound on her leg, causing a patch of blood on the floor. What happened to her? And why was she, here? More importantly why was a woman here? Kneeling down near her, he put his head on her chest trying to find a heartbeat to see if she was alive. But the sound of her stirring, answered his question, and his instincts suddenly kicked in as he quickly stood up and took out his gun.

***

Your P.O.V

Your mouth let a low groan escape from your lips as you blinked constantly to get rid of the heavy feeling in your eyelids and the blurry vision. The atmosphere seemed strangely hot however that wasn't something your worried about greatly. St the corner of your eye, you could begin to make out shapes of the environment from the broken windows. It was hard to srr through your blurry vision, however you couod see what looked like mountains of gold and yellow. Whete were you?  Suddenly you felt a concussion in your head and a staggering pain in your spine and legs as you tried sitting up. At least you didn't die. Things could of been worse. You weren't even blown up either and you made it in one piece. However your thoughts about your predicted death were cut off when your vision had focused, and you were staring through the barrel of a gun. Looking up, you could see that the person holding it was someone familiar. Raking your brain for answers, a flashback hit you and then you knew that it was the man from the cryogenic freezer. 

"Who are you?" You asked. The hazel haired man looked at you with his cerulean eyes with no emotion but with a hint if curiosity, as he held the gun inches from your face. You swallowed the rising lump in your throat while you slowly used your hands to slide and back away, to a nearby wall where you saw that you were cornered when your spine hit the wall. By now, your breathing had become shaky, especially when he wrapped his intimidating metal hand around your neck, as he kneeled down near you, his arm making a sound between a knife getting sharpened and metal whirring.

You flailed slightly under his grip, trying to get more air into your system, while you tried to pull his arm away. Of course, that only gave him another reason to tighten his grip even further. As the air was cut off from reaching your lungs, you felt like you were being sapped of your own energy.  
However, you swiftly used the last of your strength to use one of your legs to knock the gun out of his hand. You brought a strong uppercut to his jaw, while the other hand took the knife from your belt and slashed at his chest, making him stagger and toss the gun a few feet away, giving enough time for you to run. As soon as he released his grip on your throat, you quickly took a deep breath to replace the absence of air in your lungs. Getting up in a flash with the help of your hands and putting the knife back in your belt,  you went to take a step forward. However, you instantly remembered the wound that the bullet made, when your felt the agonizing pain the moment you put some weight on your right leg. It was already hard enough to stand, but walking, or more like limping, felt like a thousand knifes with every step. Using the wall as support, you tried making your way out of the room to escape. Unbeknownst to you, the man you knocked out, got up from his short daze as he wiped some blood from his mouth. Seeing that you were having difficulty walking, he didn't bother reaching for his gun, and he headed towards you, his footsteps getting louder and louder as he took each stride. Glancing back, you regretted it. He looked at you darkly, like he wanted to rip you apart. 

Nearing you from behind, you pivoted and struck him in the jaw again, but this time, his arm blocked it, while he used the metal one to shove you to the floor. Lying on your back, you saw him stepping over you. Using your left leg, you swiped at his leg, causing him to lose balance and topple over. He landed on top of you, and both you and him wrestled, trying to get eachother off, as you both flipped eachother, ine with their back to the floor while the other was on top. At one point, both your faces were just a few inches away from doing the unthinkable. Successfully,  you ended up pushing him further away. You used your elbows and forearms to wriggle and move away, you felt a hand roughly grab your ankle. Turning your head, you tried shaking him off by kicking him again. Taking out his knife, he pulled at the loose hem of the trouder leg from your body suit and stabbed through it, nailing you to the floor. A small groan left your lips as you felt the burning sensation of the blade grazing the skin of your ankle. He got up again and stepped in front of you, kneeling down a few feet from you and looked into your eyes. You could see he was pouring with sweat, and he looked as if he was in no mood to be getting false answers. He lifted your head up by holding a bunch of your hair tightly. Using your elbows for support to lessen the strain on your neck, you looked back into his emotionless sapphire eyes, while you slowly slid your hand towards your knife getting ready to strike.

"I'd like to ask the same question." He said, replying late  
Within a  sudden quick move, you stabbed it deep into his metal arm, causing a violent whir that was unlike the sound it made when he strangled you from before. Of course he felt no pain, but his face seemed to tell a different story. 

With that, he hit you with his metal arm across the temple, knocking you out cold. 

***

Your P.O.V.

The air woke you as your body shivered to the different change in the atmosphere. You could feel a tightening sensation around your wrists, while you focused on hearing the sound of crackling. Looking around, you could see that you were just outside the airship, in front of a small fire.  The dim light lit up your surroundings. The floor was rough and sandy...like the environment of a desert. Wanting to feel more of the warmth from the fire, you tried to go towards it, but your wrists were bound with handcuffs...again. But this time, they were attached by a chain that was looped around a heavy piece of debris from the airship. You sighed in disbelief. You went through all that effort to escape the HYDRA guard, survive the crash and take on a random stranger, only to have yourself tied up again. You could move a few feet, but it didn't make much of a difference to you. Hearing footsteps, you closed your eyes and leaned on the debris, trying to pretend to be asleep, but kept your eyes slightly open, enough to see.

The man with brown hair who you fought earlier, sat down near the fire, putting his non-metal arm near the fire to warm it. 

 

"Stop pretending." he curtly said, not bothering to look at you, but stare at the fire. Exhaling, you opened your eyes, and turned your head to look at the floor. It was silent for the first few minutes, not you or him uttering a word to each other, just the crackling sound of the small fire. You thought to yourself in the silence. You were lost and stranded, with someone you didn't know, in what seemed to be a desert. You hadn't eaten in ages, or drank anything within the past twenty-four hours, and you were tired, hungry and injured. Thinking about it, if you actually reached the HYDRA base that the airship was destined to go to, at least they would of, probably, let you die a quick death. But instead, you were here. If this carried on, there was a highly likely chance that you would die slowly and painfully...unless the man by the fire killed you with a fatal gunshot, or you were sneaky enough to take your own life. Despite the fact you were tempted to, your thought wavered when Steve came into your mind. What would he say if you were gone? You two had become so close during your training at SHIELD, was it just a waste of him to just welcome you with opening arms and then toss all that friendship away? He was the one that helped you every time you failed: the one who was always there when you felt like crying, because you thought you couldn't do it. If you committed suicide, what would he think of you? But this was you're decision. He would understand...wouldn't he? There was a possibility that he was gone too. You saw the way the HYDRA guards took him, the moment the airship departed. Realizing what you had to do, you made your decision. You could either live tomorrow and endure what was coming ahead or end it all, and maybe meet Steve, if he was there.

"Kill me." you said, in defeat. Hearing those words, the brown haired man looked at you, trying not to show shock on his face, however he said nothing and resumed to continue looking into the fire.

"Kill me," you repeated louder, a few tears falling as you hid your choked sob," You were going to before, so what's stopping you?" you sternly whispered the last words. You looked at him, expecting a reply, but he didn't say a word. Trying to get on your feet and making you're way towards him, by using as much of the chain possible. He wasn't a talker-that was definitely for sure.

 

"Is it that hard just to ask who you are and then change my mind instead so I can ask to die? Because clearly the way you were earlier seemed like you wanted to put a bullet to my head." raising your voice as you neared the end of your sentence, breaking down.q. He pulled the gun out from his belt, aiming it at you. Good. He was going to do it, finally ending your pain.

"I didn't say I was going to kill you." he lashed back, through gritted teeth.

"You sure have a funny way of matching what you say to your actions." You whispered, hoping he would pull the trigger already. To your own shock, he put the gun back into his belt and looked away. Irritated at his response and realising that you hadn't made any progress, you slumped down on the sand, hugging your knees together to hide the weakness you showed while you cried quietly. 

***  
This was the first time. The first time he had witnessed pain. He had never seen anyone cry before-well the last time he remembered. It wasn't like HYDRA was a place to show emotions. He felt a little dicomfort, seeing as he never handled anything like this before. She had asked for two simple requests: explain who he was or end her life. They weren't exactly difficult to do. However, the first request, he couldn't answer-he didn't even know his own name...The request to kill her, seemed out of the blue. He couldn't though, despite the fact that he knew deep down, what his true nature was. A reason may have been because: she probably knew what happened to cause him to be in the situation that he was in right now; killing her straight away would mean she would take the answers with her to her grave. But why didn't it seem like that was the wrong answer? That was the only explanation he could get from the top of his head.

After sitting in silence again, he dexided to speak.

"There's not much to know about me..."he said trailing off. The woman looked up, wiping her tears from her (e/c) eyes. 

'And you shouldn't need to know either." He said, finishing off, still staring into the flames of the fire. "You?" He asked, hiding his curiosity. She looked away from him, almost annyoed in a way.

"Why would I tell you about who I am, when you barely told me anything about yourself." She replied turning her back against him, and curling up into a ball, leaning against the debris for support. He mentally scolded himself. He tried to communicate, and that was where it got him. But then again, why was he actually trying?


	6. Curiosity and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brown haired man looked like he wanted to kill you at first, even though he claimed that he wasn't. It's your second day stranded with this mysterious young man. How will it go between you two when curiosity gets to the both of you, as you make a deal: a question for a question?

The desert night's cool air blew a mild breeze, enough however to make him shiver slightly, while the fire carried on crackling, it's dim light casting shadows over his face. He wasn't staring at the fire anymore, just her, the young woman he had just met...or more like attacked. That was his way of saying hello- well, how he was taught at HYDRA. However, looking at someone right in the eye, while they were overwhelmed with emotion, wasn't exactly his thing. Especially if it was a woman.  Her. Right there. 

She was sitting up, the side of her right cheek resting against the metal debris from the airship, asleep. Her hair was messy, but it cascaded elegantly against her face and shoulders softly. Her breathing light and soundless, with her lips slightly apart, while her chest slowly went up and down. The colour of her skin glowed near the flickering light of the fire. She had asked him to kill her, yet he couldn't do it. Why would she want to die anyway? It bothered him deeply that he didn't know. When he realised he was staring, he turned his gaze away from her sharply. He had never really been this near to the opposite gender before. It was his first time since he could remember. The thought of it seemed so odd to him that it made him shift uncomfortably. Women in HYDRA were very rare. Even if they were highly intelligent, or physically strong to take down SHIELD agents, in HYDRA's view, they would sadly end up with the same fate. 

Treated like slaves, and having to be faced with unthinkable situations, there were about thirty or less women that joined from the day the terrorist organization started and up until now.  They weren't ever regarded as first priority; just always seen as second class. The men had their urges. Throughout his whole lifetime working at HYDRA, he had heard the screams and cries for help, as he walked down halls and corridors of different bases, and sometimes saw half dressed women leaving a room beaten and cut. But he didn't bother to see what was going on. He clearly knew what was happening. There was a reason as to why taking their own life was the popular option. However, there was one incident. Looking at the young woman asleep again, a sudden flashback came into his mind, as he finally remembered something.

***

Sixteen years ago in Italy, he was assigned to protect his previous boss by guarding the perimeter of a small warehouse, on the outskirts of the capital city. It was during the night while he has patrolling the back of the warehouse, he noticed a figure trying to pry the netted fence open with pliers. He silently sneaked up to the crouching figure, gaining the person's attention by clicking the hammer of his gun and holding it to their head. At once, the figure turned around, showing their face. A woman. Even though it was dark, he could still make out her features in the dim light coming from the windows of the warehouse. Her sandy coloured hair was tousled, dirty and messy, while her face and body were covered in shades of blue and black bruises. Clothes torn and tattered, they hung on her loosely, her starving body barely fitting into it, while her legs and bare feet were grazed with cuts. He didn't know her, and he hadn't seen her before.

"Going somewhere?" He muttered lowly.

"The Winter Soldier..." she breathed, identifying him by his bionic arm and the red star shown on his shoulder with her dull hazel eyes. Despite being called that for almost over sixty years, it always felt strange to him, not ever having an actual name, just an undercover alias. He made no reply, but continued to point the gun at her.

"Kill me." she said suddenly, the quote sounding all too familiar. 

"Why should I?" he replied, the look on his face shocked at the sudden request, but his expression hiding behind the mask. 

"You would never understand. You walk around, pretending you haven't realised anything. Yet you know what happens within these walls." Her voice turning raspy while her breathing had hitched. As seconds of silence passed, but what had seemed to be like eternity, she had understood that he wasn't going to speak any further.

"How many have faced the suffering before I have?" 

"Consider yourself lucky for staying alive." 

"There's no point anyway," she whispered, swallowing a lump in her throat, while her eyes watered, turning red and puffy. "Even if I leave, Where will I go afterwards? My child has been taken away from me, I've been disowned by my family. I have no where and no one..." He studied the sadness on her face, not understanding the feeling inside of him rising. The pain and hurt he felt for her, he couldn't describe, yet he didn't know what to do. She was right. It was true that she wasn't going to last long. The state of her was the evidence. But his true nature started to kick in. The cold heartless assassin took over him. His brainwashed mind rejected him to feel sympathy, and instead, he chose to walk away, leaving her to fend for herself. Wasn't that the best thing that HYDRA taught him to do? Leave others to suffer? Shouldn't he be...proud?

The reaction she got from him didn't satisfy her, strangely. Instead, she unexpectedly lunged herself at him, using the pliers as a weapon to jab at him. This wasn't exactly the best idea. At first The Winter Soldier was taken a back by this sudden movement, that came from nowhere.  But his instincts kicked in. Knowing she would attack, he used his metal arm to knock her away with a swift punch. Landing on her back, she used her grubby hands to support her as she tried to get back up again. Again and again she tried to attack him, constantly being thrown off, her skinny body not being able to handle the pain, which ended up with her bleeding on different parts of her body. 

"You're weak," she claimed, spitting out the crimson liquid out of her mouth. "I'm not surprised," she provoked, "They called you 'The Winter Soldier' for a reason, but you can't even fucking take me down! You've been assigned numerous assassinations over the past years, what is your shitty excuse to-" but before she could finish her sentence, he had put a bullet cleanly right through her collarbone. A first, she stumbled back, not knowing she had been hit, until the blood rose to her throat and she started to choke on it. Her expression suddenly became happy, and before she fell to the ground violently choking, she unexpectedly smiled at him and mouthed what clearly seemed to be a "Thank you". The loud gunfire had attracted many of the HYDRA  guards to his direction. As he heard them talk, their questions hanging in the air as they were getting nearer, he was busy in his thoughts. Why would she say 'thank you'? He didn't do her much favours.

Unless...

The realisation hit him. After he walked away from her, the sudden attack she made on him.  She knew who he was and what he did. He was dangerous. She had provoked him enough to try and put herself out of misery. He could say it worked. His attention was broken from his thoughts when one of the HYDRA guards was standing in his view, asking him what had happened. Telling him that she was trying to escape, had caused the guard to eye him suspiciously. He told the truth of course, but didn't give an explanation. The guard just simply nodded, and ordered to have the lifeless body hauled away, while he watched, asking himself if he did something good or bad.

Feeling groggy and dazed after finally ending the memory, he got up and went inside the wrecked airship to try and rest his eyes, leaving the young woman sleeping by the fire. He had gone through a lot. He wasn't as strong as he was before. He hadn't received any medical attention after he left the cryogenic freezer. He was getting migraines that seemed to get worse and worse every minute. For now he needed all the rest he could get, just to survive out in the desert.

***

Waking up to the morning rays of the desert sun, you opened your eyes. Trying to move slightly, you felt a pain in your neck as you quietly groaned. Sleeping on one side obviously had its disadvantages. The feeling of pins and needles had kicked in from your waist and below. Rolling up the trouser leg of your bodysuit, you examined your injury. The bullet wound on your leg didn't look at all appealing. You couldn't tell if it was either healing or getting better, but you knew damn well that it hurt- even just a soft touch made you whimper. You tried to get up with the support of your other leg, only for you to remember that you were still bound to the debris of the wreck. Things just seemed to pile up. Even the low grumble of your stomach knew it. You sighed in disbelief. Looking around, you had noticed that the fire had already died, leaving a charred burn on the golden sand. But what gained your attention even more, was the landscape. When you had crashed landed, you didn't get the chance to look around properly. But now, you could. It was nice to see that you were surrounded by a naturally beautiful landscape, but at the same time, it wasn't. Surrounded by mountains of sand and not a sign of vegetation or water, how exactly were you going to survive? The option of suicide was already gone. There was no way that you were going to get a gun, especially from the man who had attacked you. He even denied to kill you, strangely enough. 

Thinking about him, he had appeared from the wreck, his metal arm glinting in the sun, while he used it to pull a large black bag over his shoulder, while the other had its hand on his forehead, massaging his temples. He obviously didn't look like he had any sleep-the black puffy eye bags he had were enough to convince you. Dropping the bag on the floor, he opened the zipper with a smooth slick motion, and tried to rummage through it. Finding a pair of binoculars, he looked through them, examining the landscape. Interrupting the silence hanging in the air, you decided to speak.

"There's nothing out there. We're going to be here...for a while." your voice trailing off, raspy and rough after just waking up a few minutes ago. You were expecting a reply, but only the awkward silence lingered. He only glanced at you briefly, before returning to look through the binoculars again. You knew he wasn't a much of a talker, but why did you bother to strike a conversation, even with the enemy? Maybe your mind was in a state of boredom; trying to over come the insanity that would overwhelm you soon, after knowing that you would be here for a long time...or your whole life. 

"The Winter Soldier." he muttered, turning around to look at you with his icy orbs. You raised an eyebrow. He was definitely the person to raise more questions than answers. Indicating that you were somewhat confused, he continued to talk. "You wanted to know who I was." he said, his jaws clenched, "Now you know. I just want the same favour back." he asked, while approaching you.

"I asked you for your name," you replied, deeply breathing in, "Not what HYDRA labelled you as their toy." He glared at you with hatred filled in his eyes, the point where you thought that his blue eyes had almost turned red. He grabbed the collar of your suit, pulling you towards him, both your lips inches apart.

"I don't have one, and I don't give a fuck about needing one. I'm either The Winter Soldier or The Asset," answering you back. Your eyes widened. That was what the guards were talking about. 'The Asset' on the airship was him. "If it helps, people who have heard of me know that I've been credited with more than over two dozen assassinations over the past fifty years. I'm a merciless killer." he snapped, almost sounding vain. A thought struck you. No wonder the guards wanted to send the airship away quickly. He was important to them. It explained as to why he was kept in a cryogenic freezer.

"And...you're proud of that? You joined HYDRA so you could continue to live longer and kill people?" the words escaping your lips. You thought you could see a small hint of sadness in his eyes, but you couldn't tell if it was actually genuine. He let go of you, the chain of from your handcuffs rattling as he pushed you away. 

"I don't remember joining. All I remember is the ice and the arm they put on me." while he touched the surface of the metal with his actual hands. He finally turned quiet, and walked away, turning his back on you. It was surprising to see he had talked more than you anticipated. You bit the inside of your cheek. He avoided answering the question if he enjoyed the fact he could live longer and kill. However he did try to give you his name, although he didn't really know it. Making the decision to tell him who you were, you spoke.

"I'm (Name). I was trained to-" but he cut you off.

"I didn't want to know that."  he interrupted. 

"You said you wanted the same favour back; I'm doing the same as you did."

"No, I wanted to ask you a question, but not the same as yours." looking at you again.

You exhaled and looked to the floor. A question for a question. Fair enough.

"What is it?"

His eyes stared right through you, making you shift uncomfortably. "Why were you so eager for me to kill you all of a sudden? You wanted to die...why?" 

"You can ask me anything but that." your voice trembling, the tears welling up in your eyes. You would hope he would stop, but that only raised his curiosity even further. He growled in irritation.

"You said you would return the favour." he coldly whispered.

"It's just a little personal..." you trailed off.

"Why? Why did you want to die so badly?" he snapped.

"I just, I couldn't-"

"I answered your question. I tried to even remember my own damn name for you!" He constantly persisted, pushing you to the edge. You knew he wouldn't stop at all, so why was there a point to carry on? You were stuck here, no where to go. You had you're whole life's time if you were chained here.

"Why should I carry on living, when there's nothing left to go back to? The man I cared about has been taken away from me," your eyes widened at what you said. Did you really just say that? Did you really have these types of feelings for Steve? It didn't matter anymore. He was presumably dead. "I don't see the point of living when I've lost everything, and it's obvious that I'll die slowly and painfully here. Why carry on when you can take the easy way out? I caused all of this to happen and it's affected you. Aren't you angry enough to kill me because of what I've put you through?" a tear escaped your (e/c) eyes, the moment you blinked. Your throat had tensed, and you quietly sniffled. Using the back of your hands, you wiped the tears away. It was as if the world was against you. Getting up, The Winter Soldier headed back inside the airship, taking the black bag with him that he left on the ground, only to be stopped by your voice again.

"You say that you're a merciless killer...an assassin. But you couldn't have the decency to kill me at all." you muttered under your breath. After listening, he carried on walking, going inside.

***

She really was like the woman he had met sixteen years ago. She was also right. At that time, he didn't have the hesitation to kill, and now he did. Maybe she hadn't suffered enough. Unlike the woman he met before, she had suffered terribly, compared to her, she had just crashed a ship and lost someone- or was there more to her than what she was actually saying? He had never had a comversation like this with anyone before. She had left him with strange feelings. At the same time, he remembered again. HYDRA wouldn't allow him, especially, to have emotions. They treated him like a robot. He was human- well, partly- and he had a right to emotions.  Their talk somehow had lifted a great weight off his shoulders. He did have company before- if guards counted as company. In his mind, he had admitted it to himself: that he was alone. He didn't enjoy it. No one had could ever understand what it was like to be locked up and only let out when needed for the past fifty years, accompanied by strangers. Not liking the thought of it, he buried it deep in his mund. 

Searching each and every room, he came across, he finally found his way into what looked like a kitchen of some sort. He was weak. A killer like him needed to eat. Opening the cabinets, he discovered that there a stock of canned goods, only to see that there were scorpions crawling all over them. Using his bionic arm, he swiped them away and then put them inside the bag. There were at least twenty in there, he hadn't opened the rest of the cupboards, and he hoped that there was more inside. A sudden migraine hit him, this time it felt like knife jabbing at his head. He rubbed his forehead, trying to remain strong.

Going outside, again, he returned, to (Name). Using his metal knife, he opened the can, labelled 'mushroom soup' with the help of his adjustable bionic arm. It didn't work as well, remembering thr fact that she had stabbed her knife at it, causing it to malfunction slightly.  Looking inside, he could see its contents. It was better than nothing. Hungrily, he gulped it down, he hadn't eaten since yesterday. From the corner of his eye, he could see (Name) eyeing him, hunger written all over her face. He could either choose to let her starve, or actually let her have a chance to live, wasting the resources he found himself. But she was his only company anyway, after a long time of being alone. He knew it was going to be a while. Reaching down into the bag, he randomly pulled out a second can, the lable clearly showing thr word 'SPAM'. He took out his knife again, an pierced through the metal, like he did before. Approaching her, he lended the can to her, ignoring the reaction on her face. Her (e/c) eyes were judging him, thinking it was some sort of trick. She was obviously taken aback by his sudden genorostiy for a merciless killer, but decided to accept his offer anyway.

"Thank you." She said, her voice barely audible. 

Like him, she tried to eat hungrily, however, she had difficulty.

"I can't eat like this." She said, hoping to get a reply from him. 

"Well, what do you want me to do? Feed you?" Sarcasm present in his tone.

"No, just...take these off." Showing him her bound hands. He raised an eyebrow, knowing the many mistakes he could make if he unbinded her hands. 

"How else am I supposed to eat this?" Waving the can around, her hands looking strange while one hand brought another in the air. He groaned. There wasn't anywheren to run anyway. She would die of starvation the moment she ran within a mile of the airships radius. Dying sloe and painful wasn't on her list. The limp she had before would slow her down, do he could easily catch her anyway. He didn't exactly have anything to worry about, so he took this chance. Taking a key out from his pocket, he crouched down and opened the handcuffs with a smooth click. While he backed away slowly, she massaged both wrists with her hands. Using her unharmed leg and arms to get up, she looked at him, eyeing the gun in his holster, before dropping the can of meat in the sand and at the same time, taking it from The Winter Soldier, just a few feet away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have to admit I did rush this chapter. Its been two weeks, and ive already warned you I'm not great at consistant updating. Just so you know, on the day the 12th of May and onwards till the end of June, I have mock exams for every subject e.g maths, english, chemistry etc.(basically practise exams that will predict what I will get next year for the real test! And to determine if I should move down or up in a class.) 
> 
> Im pretty much going to be unactive, but I'll try my best to update T_T All I want to say now os tjat if you've noticed, our bucky has been getting migraines, meaning that he's not feeling too well, leading to him passing out *cough* spoiler *cough* and then who knows...the reader might have to do some life saving...if ya know what I mean. Please feel free to comment on what you think about this story so far? I'm in dire need of editing...if that axtually makes sense.
> 
> oh and by the way, did anyone enjoy the Avengers? I couldn't stop tearing up when Quicksilver had his final moment! I'm tempted to write a Quicksilver one shot! And Natasha and Bruce tho! I thought Nat and Clint would be together, but I guess I was wrong.
> 
> and btw, anyone whos filipino out there will share my pain of Manny Pacquiao losing against Floyd Mayweather :(


End file.
